


When Rumford Gold Was a Soccer Player, But Belle's The One Who Scores

by Ultimatefan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fantasizing, Football | Soccer, Gold was a soccer player, Groping, Masturbation, Muse is happy now, Nostalgia, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, THAT FIC NOBODY ASKED FOR BUT EVERYBODY PROBABLY WANTED, hey look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatefan/pseuds/Ultimatefan
Summary: When Rumford Gold says Belle can ‘explore the house’ while he's working at the pawnshop one day, one of the last things she expected to find was something that would not only shed some light on his past, but turn her on more than she could imagine.(Yes, I'm aware of how incredibly cheesy the title is. XD)





	When Rumford Gold Was a Soccer Player, But Belle's The One Who Scores

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm pretty sure I turned this 'fantasy' of sorts everybody on Tumblr was having up WAAAAAYYYY past 11... this is possibly at like 11000000000000000 XD
> 
> Saw this shit and thought like "WELP! /SOMEBODY'S/ gonna 'fic it', so it might as well be me!" lol
> 
> Inspired by the pics and GIFs of Bobby in a soccer uniform posted during September 2017 that everybody went absolutely gaga over <3
> 
> Not gonna lie, I think I accidentally built up the 'verse enough that it might spawn a full fic... let me know if anybody wants to see that!
> 
> No beta, so let me know if any mistakes are present, please and thank you! :D

Belle went too deep.

 

She went _far_ too deep, here.

 

However; she couldn’t find it in her to care today.

 

Belle French was moving in with Rumford Gold into his rather _large_ estate, and couldn’t be happier. She knew that asking her to move in with him was a huge, slightly terrifying step for him to take given his bashfulness, so she was _incredibly_ proud of him for finding the courage to do it.

 

When he said she could ‘explore the house’ today while he was working at the pawnshop, however; _this_ was one of the last things she expected to find.

 

Nestled deep in the attic of the house, underneath some boxes, and tucked away in a _steamer trunk_ of all things, were a _bunch_ of VHS tapes. Some had labels and some didn’t, but one in particular happened to catch her attention the most: _Gold Soccer Game ’87_.

 

First off, she wasn’t even aware that he had an interest in _soccer_ of all things, so that was fascinating in itself, but she couldn’t help but wonder if the label on this tape meant he recorded a soccer match he happened to like on television, or if Rumford himself was _in_ the game… Given how little she knew about his past, frankly, it could be either one!

 

Thankfully for Belle, the television in their (she could now say _their_!) family room had a combination DVD/VHS player in it. Baeden Gold was all grown up and finishing his Master’s Degree in New York by now, but Rumford, being the sentimentalist she knew he was, kept all the VHS tapes he bought for Baeden when he was a child, which included a nice little collection of Disney movies, some Looney Toons Cartoons and things she couldn’t help but smile at every time she saw them.

 

Feeling rather giddy about her unexpected discovery, she powered the electronics on and popped the tape into the player. Thankfully the tape was actually rewound! How kind!

 

The VHS tape whirred to life, making the slightly clunky noises one usually came to love about old VHS tapes, bringing to life an image that made Belle’s eyes go wide. At first, it showed a beautiful, grand soccer field surrounded by greenery, then numerous people in bleachers near it (she couldn’t help but giggle at the fashion sense of some of the audience members, too), but _then_ …. _Oh_ , but then…

 

This was clearly a home video someone shot given the slightly unsteady hand filming the event, but she couldn’t be more grateful for it given that the videographer _clearly_ favored recording none other than a younger Rumford _running_ on the soccer field clad in white and a variety of blues, and they seemed to have a seat practically right up front, able to see the action with surprisingly good clarity given the time period in which this was shot.

 

For as far back as she could remember, Rumford Gold walked with the assistance of a cane. Belle was incredibly grateful that he took her advice and went to physical therapy more towards the beginning of their relationship since it helped his limp significantly, and, in a way, brought them closer together.

 

Back then; Belle had worked as a physical therapist, so it was only natural that she’d want to help when she saw how much he struggled. She could have never predicted; however, that Rumford would unknowingly step into the same physical therapy center she happened to work in. She’d never forget the dumbfounded look on his face when he happened to catch her eye in passing while he was talking to the receptionist. He clearly never wanted to talk about what happened to his ‘bad’ foot, since he’d usually divert the subject in a different direction whenever Belle tried to bring it up, but witnessing this old video only made her more curious.

 

Her heart ached for him as she watched him running across the field looking like he was having the time of his life. What must it be like for people to lose the ability to do something that once made them so joyful?

 

Ironically, despite the fact she had been a physical therapist, she never had much of a fondness for sports herself, but watching Rumford and his team play made her want to get into soccer. She saw him laughing with his teammates, patting them on the back, hugging them, and all sorts of friendly gestures he wouldn’t be caught _dead_ doing here in Storybrooke other than with the likes of Belle herself.

 

She was having a good time watching this tape already, but then it got… _very_ enticing. She gasped as she witnessed him jog over to his team’s bench and grab a couple of water bottles out of a cooler. The camera zoomed in, catching him drinking out of one of them. He simply let the water pour into his mouth, rather than wrapping his lips around it, and something about this action made Belle’s breath catch.

 

His hair was just a little bit longer than it was now, flowing behind him in a way she could only describe as _majestic_ as a slight breeze blew on his face, and she found her fingers twitching, desperately wanting to touch it. The man looked like nothing short of a _model_ despite the sweat present on his face and shirt, and good _Lord_ , she might as well be watching a porno staring her boyfriend.

 

Belle nibbled on her lower lip with anticipation. If she didn’t know any better, she could swear she heard the videographer’s breath catch a bit, too, and how could she blame them? The man was _gorgeous_!

 

Belle couldn’t help but groan with want at the delicious sight, grabbing the tops of her bare thighs (she was _very_ glad to have worn shorts today) in an attempt to sate her twitchy fingers as she felt her face begin to flame. She watched on baited breath as Rumford downed the entire first water bottle and tossed it aside, only to open up the second bottle and pour a majority of the contents on his head, the back of his neck and the top of his chest.

 

She grabbed a pillow off the couch, clenched it between her thighs, put her arms around it in a firm grip and practically _screamed_ into it, barely able to handle these sudden emotions flowing through her as the camera zoomed out a bit to capture his whole body.

 

Rumford shook his head, surely sending droplets of water in all directions before he ran a hand through his gorgeous hair as the water and sweat on his shirt began to visibly stick to his figure. Belle moaned in earnest as the plane of his chest only grew more visible under the material of his shirt. She then practically squeaked in frustration when Rumford sat on the bench, leaning forward enough where he could rest his elbows on his knees. This was clearly a ‘break time’ of some sort given Belle could hear the sounds of cheerleaders in the background, so there was a decent chance Rum could be sitting there for a while.

 

She felt ridiculously overheated as she reached for the remote, ready to rewind the footage when Rum shifted. She muffled a cry with the pillow she held as he stretched out with his strong arms above his head and his firm, partly bare legs now straightened in front of him. He then rotated his neck a little before lightly scratching his head and leaning back against a fence that was behind him with a contented sigh, giving her a mouth-watering view of his body, including, much to her delighted surprise, a slight bulge that seemed to have formed in his pants.

 

Heat pooled between her thighs at the sight, with her hips involuntarily undulating as she rotated the pillow a little in her frustration. She picked up the control with a slightly quivering hand, muted, then rewound the footage back to when Rum was running to the bench in order to get a drink. Her mouth felt drier than a desert as she began to watch the same footage she saw all over again, swallowing heavily as she practically began to pant.

 

By the time she had rewound the footage to watch his actions for about the 5th time, she was all but dry humping her pillow, crying out in earnest as the material rubbed her swollen sex and occasionally grazed her clit when she moved in _just_ the right way. By the time Rum sprawled out his limbs and relaxed against the fence yet again, Belle paused the footage, then tossed the pillow aside, unable to stand the heat anymore. She laid down on the couch, and practically tore off the shorts and shirt she wore…

 

_She envisioned finding him after that big game, pinning him against a wall, kissing him hard, then rubbing herself against him until she could feel the soft material of his shirt through her own clothes. She’d rip her shirt and bra from her body, desperately wanting to feel the material graze her nipples and slide along her skin as she ran her fingers through his sweat and water-soaked locks. His cock would surely twitch to life under her ministrations, rubbing against her pelvis and belly as she continued to undulate against him. She’d break away from his hot mouth only to catch bits of sweat running down his neck, greedily lapping it up with her tongue before it could disappear underneath his shirt, then nibble and bite along his expansive neck and adam’s apple to show everyone exactly who was allowed to touch this yummy piece of ass…_

 

She massaged her breasts and nipples, which had hardened almost to the point of pain, then slinked a hand down her panties, biting her lip hard as she spread the moisture there. Eventually, her bra and panties came off too, letting her body practically _slide_ along the couch cushions as she helplessly writhed in pursuit of her pleasure, with visions of her lover dancing in her head and flickering on the screen near her.

 

She stiffened, with her back arching, muscles clenching, and her mouth open with a loud moan escaping as she toppled over the edge, barely able to keep her hands moving in the steady rhythm, which let her ride out her orgasm until she was a boneless heap, sighing shakily as she stared at the image on screen.

 

Suddenly, a rush of panic went through her as she heard noises at the front door. She desperately wanted to move, cover herself, _anything_ she could do to preserve her modesty even if only a little, but found herself unable. Sure, she and Rumford had made love before, and were no strangers to what they each looked like naked, but that was still no excuse for her to be sprawled out on his couch buck naked and disheveled when she was basically _just_ moving in!

 

She heard the door unlock and Rumford practically purr in that yummy accent of his:

 

      “I’m home, sweetheart! I brought lunch if you’re interested! …Where are you?” he asked.

 

Despite having _just_ felt orgasmic bliss, Belle couldn’t help but squirm with need all over again at the sound of his voice. After all, adding a sexy, accented voice to the face and body only made the fantasy hotter, didn’t it? She bit her lip, suddenly _very_ willing to let Rumford discover her like this…

 

Sure enough, he rounded the corner, inhaling sharply as his eyes grew wide and roved over her flushed, naked body sprawled out on his couch. His eyes happened to glance over at the television, still paused with his likeness on the screen, and Belle couldn’t help but notice his face fall a little. Chances were high he wasn’t even aware of his own reaction, but Belle was sharper than a tack, even in her current state, and made a note to sit him down and get him to tell her about his past. There was _clearly_ a deeper story here, if the look in his eyes was any indication… She had figured there was a ‘story’ to begin with, but she never once considered exactly how deep that story could go. There was only one way to find out, but she filed that away for later, getting lost in the way Rum’s eyes drank her in.

 

Her breath caught as he smirked at her knowingly, slowly approaching her until he stood just in front of her bare feet. He put a large bag she assumed was the lunch he’d brought for them down on the coffee table before sliding the jacket of his suit off until it hit the ground behind him. She watched in silence, eyes wide as he adjusted then removed his cuff links, allowing him to roll up his sleeves before getting down to his knees before her, placing his hands on her calves. She didn’t miss the slight wince in his face as he did so, but barely had time to think about it any further once his hands started sliding up towards her thighs in a feather-light touch that drove her absolutely wild, and he placed a light kiss to her knee before inching yet closer to her until he had a firm grip on the tops of her thighs.

 

“You know something?” he commented. “I would’ve brought lunch for _you_ alone had I known you’d already prepared this delicious smelling banquet for me…”

**Author's Note:**

> ...AND ENDING WITH A CHEESY LINE TO BOOT! *fist pump* lol


End file.
